Heretofore, foam rubber padding has been used to support the limbs of hospitalized patients to prevent the formation of decubitus ulcers or bedsores on the heel which often result when the heel is allowed to contact the bed surface for prolonged periods of time. Such a limb supporting device is shown in United States letters Pat. No. 3,345,656. However, such a support does not maintain a resilient gripping engagement with the limb and is, therefore, ineffective to prevent rotation or turning of the limb when placed in the support.
Accordingly, an important object of the invention is to provide a support for gripping a lower limb in such a manner so as to prevent turning of the limb in the support providing therapy and comfort in the case of minor sprains, fractures, muscle pulls, etc. which do not otherwise require a cast.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a cast support that will maintain the heel above the bed surface to prevent heel ulcers and that will grip a limb and cast combination to prevent the limb from turning.